


Chasing Waterfalls

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #51: "So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?", Helena Ravenclaw, Waterfall.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #51: "So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?", Helena Ravenclaw, Waterfall.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Chasing Waterfalls

~

The meal, while simple, was delicious. Harry certainly knew his way around the kitchen. _And the bedroom._ Severus smiled to himself. _We’re certainly sexually compatible._

“You’re deep in thought,” said Harry. He nodded at the food. “Is it that bad?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “This is my second helping.”

Harry smiled. “That could just be you being polite.” 

“No one’s that polite.” Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Severus pushed back from the table. “Anyway, I suppose since you were kind enough to cook, it’s only fair I do the washing up.” 

Harry grinned. “Seems reasonable. I’ll pack up the rest so you’ll have leftovers.” He hesitated. “Do you like leftovers?” 

“I do,” Severus assured him, smiling as Harry then proceeded to make him meal-sized leftovers. It all felt very domestic, and for a moment Severus let himself bask in it. Then, reality crashed around him. Harry would be leaving. After all, he’d only mentioned dinner, nothing beyond. He cleared his throat. “What are your plans?” 

Harry hesitated. “I...what do you mean?” 

Severus turned to face him. “I mean, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying? You have a job, a life. I assumed... Well, I was hoping to ascertain whether you’re staying tonight.” 

“Would you like me to?”

Severus crossed his arms. “If I haven’t yet made that abundantly clear, then--” 

“Then, yes.” Harry smiled faintly. “I’d like to stay.” He sighed. “You’re a hard man to read, though. I can’t tell what you want.” 

Severus shrugged. “Right now, I want you,” he said. “I’m not sure what tomorrow will bring.” 

Harry walked towards him. When he was standing directly in front of him, he pulled Severus’ arms apart, pressing himself against Severus’ body and embracing him. “What’s the old saying? ‘Don’t go chasing waterfalls’?”

Severus’ arms tightened around him. “Did you just quote an old American pop song?” he asked, incredulous. 

Harry sniggered. “You caught that, hm? And here I thought you’d believe it was some snippet of wisdom from Helena Ravenclaw.” 

Severus snorted. “You’re delirious. Time to get you back to bed.” 

Leaning up, Harry kissed him. “Now _that_ is the wisdom of ages.” 

~


End file.
